Survival
by rika08
Summary: no matter how long you've flown, you never get used to the fear you feel flooding with your adrenaline when you have an HK-Aerial on your tail, shooting you down. slight Blair/Marcus post salvation AU first terminator fanfic
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't the first time Blair had been shot down before, nor was it the last. But no matter how long you've flown, how excellent your piloting skills are, how fast your reflexes are, you never get used to the fear you feel flooding with your adrenaline when you have an HK-Aerial on your tail, shooting you down. You never forget the fear running through your veins when you fall into a system of water flooded with Hydrobots. No matter how strong your nerves of steel may be, fear always floods your system.

That's what Blair told herself as and HK-Aerial fired at her chopper. She was twenty miles from base, in a "safe zone". Not so safe at the moment though. She had no thrust to out run it, no way to out maneuver it.

"This is Williams; I'm carrying a transport of refugees, requesting back up. I got an Aerial on my five." Blair informed.

In the chopper, Blair heard the fearfully whimpers and cries of her passengers. She wasn't about to lose them to the machines. Hell would freeze over before she let that happen.

"_Copy that, Williams. Back up en route. ETA, two minutes"_ Came her reply.

"Let's home we last two minutes." Blair muttered.

The Aerial opened fire. The chopper shook violently as the missiles missed the chopper. The passengers screamed in terror as the chopper shook with them inside. Blair struggled to steady the chopper.

Blair winced. "Damn." She pressed the red button on her cyclic. "Marcus, get them into parachutes!"

She turned to her copilot. "Help him."

He nodded and moved to the back of the chopper.

The Aerial veered to her seven and continued firing. Blair set her teeth and tried maneuvering the chopper out of ranger once more. She held the cyclic tightly in her hands. The chopper shook as the barrage of missiles attacked them. Her controls were blaring warnings at her.

Just then, Blair heard the familiar sound of two A-10's flying towards them. She could hear as they tried diverting the Aerial's attention. Blair tried to rise further from the ground, not only from the Aerial, but for the sake of the passengers. If they were too close to the ground, their chutes wouldn't open completely.

"All passengers geared." Said her copilot.

Blair nodded. "Drop now!"

"What about you?" Marcus asked.

"They drop first!" Blair replied.

The Aerial diverted from the chopper for a split second. It fired on the A-10's, causing them to evade the missiles. The Aerial returned to the chopper and fired once more. The attack took out the trail rotor. Blair lost all steering control with the chopper.

"Damn!" Blair yelled. She glanced behind her shoulder. The entire chopper had jumped.

The cyclic was gripped tightly as she tried to keep the chopper from tail spinning, but without the tail rotor, she was dropping fast. Her teeth gnashed together as she gripped the cyclic with all her might. She could feel the chopper spinning out of control. Her controls screamed with alarm as she was dropping to the earth and frightening speeds.

"Mayday! Mayday. Chopper 243. I'm hit! I've lost complete control. Repeat. Chopper 243 I've lost complete control." Blair said. She threw her radio from her head.

The ground was spiraling towards her and terrifying speeds. Sweat rolled form her forehead as Blair continued to grip the cyclic. At this point, crashing was inevitable. Blair just had to keep the chopper from the passengers she'd been carrying. There wouldn't be enough time for her to jump.

Blair looked through the window in front of her. She felt her heart stop as a small patch of forest came barreling towards her. She closed her eyes. Blair was jerked forward in her seat. Glass shattered in front of her, metal twisted around her, and Blair was swallowed in darkness.

okay, first ever terminator fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus hit the ground. His chute dropped on and around him. He pulled it over him and removed his chute off his back. Marcus unclipped the child he'd dropped with. He ran for cover, carrying the child as he ran.

Above, the Aerial still soared around them. But the chopper was spiraling towards the ground. He watched for Blair's jump, but as the chopper crashed into the shallow forest, he never saw her jump. Several other passengers took shelter in the shallow forest. Marcus joined them, setting the child down near his mother. The copilot had yet to join them.

The A-10's drew the Aerial's firepower. The Aerial fired on the A-10's. They two fighters veered out of the Aerial's range, forcing it in pursuit of them. The hum of the Aerial's engine shook the forest. Everyone ducked as the trees swayed vigorously as the Aerial past overhead. Marcus motioned for everyone to remain still until they were certain the Aerial had left.

Marcus stepped into the open first. The Aerial was out of range for the moment. Marcus signaled the clear sign. Few refugees moved from their places into the open. Marcus took a mental note of the number of refugees. Seven. The chopper had been fit to carry nine passengers, not including him. Two missing, plus the copilot and Blair.

Marcus reached into his coat pocket for his radio. It was tiny and fragile as hell. One someone at base had put together last minute for him. Marcus changed its channel for his team. "Williams, Lucas, anybody read me?"

There was static for a moment.

"_Read you loud and clear, Wright. What's your status?"_ It was Lucas.

"I've got seven refugees in my keep." Marcus answered.

"_Copy that. I've got the other two."_ Lucas replied.

"And Williams?" Marcus asked. He tried to hide the fear building in his chest.

"_Negative on Williams. What's your location?"_ Lucas said.

Marcus thought back to the map the team had studied for the mission. "We're located on the north east clearing."

"_Copy that. We should meet up in ten minutes."_ Lucas replied.

"Copy." Marcus said. He sighed. He looked to the refugees. "Everybody alright?"

Several nodded, while others were too afraid to speak up.

"Let's get back under cover." Marcus said. He moved back beneath the shelter of the trees. He kept looking to the sky, as if he expected the Aerial to return.

Marcus caught the sight of smoke in the distance. No doubt, it was the chopper. Fear rose n his chest. Blair had yet to respond to his call. Marcus lifted the radio once again.

"Williams, do you copy, over?" Marcus called.

His only reply was static.

"Williams, this is Wright, do you copy? Over." Marcus repeated.

Static.

Marcus sighed. He lowered his radio and looked around. The refugees were cowering against the trees, shivering from the cold. With the sun setting fast, the temperature would drop even faster.

"Wright."

Marcus turned. Lucas was making his way toward the group. Two more refugees followed him. Lucas made his way t Marcus' side.

"You alright?" Marcus asked.

Lucas nodded. "Any sign of Williams?"

Marcus shook his head. "No."

Lucas sighed and nodded. "Look, we can't do anything about Williams, not yet. Our first priority is to these refugees. Now I figure we're about twelve point four clicks from base."

"There's an outpost less than one click east of our position." Marcus said. "We should be able to hold out there for the night and reach base."

Lucas nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

They turned to the group of refugees. Lucas took command. "Everyone, there's an outpost about a mile east of us. We're going head there and wait out the night."

"What about the terminators?" someone asked.

"They're more common in the city, not out here. And since we're only a mile from the base, there shouldn't be too much risk." Lucas explained.

Lucas took lead. The refugees were unsettled, but several nodded. The rose from the ground, gathering toward Lucas. Marcus stayed behind until the refugees had all followed Lucas. He took one last look toward the cloud of smoke before he brought up rear guard.

Blair was one who could take care of herself, Marcus knew that firsthand. But he'd never known her to fail to check in. He could ignore the growing concern in his chest for Blair's safety, but the refugees came first. Blair knew the risks, as did Marcus.

Marcus turned, bringing up the rear of the group. They headed east toward safety.

The sun had crossed the horizon soon after they moved through the forest. The darkness had limited their sight, and slowed their speed, but they reached the base almost two hours later. The refugees had been taken into the base, housed, and fed, when Lucas found Marcus near the edge of the base perimeter.

Marcus was leaning against the barracks opening, staring out into the blackness around them.

"Williams check in yet?" Lucas asked.

Marcus shook his head. "Not yet."

"You know there's only one reason why Williams wouldn't check in." Lucas said.

"I know what you're saying, Lucas. But I've got to check for myself." Marcus replied.

"You sure?" Lucas asked.

Marcus nodded. "I have to."

"Then I should let you know, I got in contact with base. They're sending a pick up at oh six hundred hours. You ain't here by then; you're walking back to base." Lucas explained.

Marcus nodded and started out into the darkness. "Copy that."

"Wright." Lucas called.

Marcus turned back.

"I hope you find her." Lucas said.

"Me too." Marcus turned and walked into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Blair first feeling on consciousness came by a wave of agony. She felt a strong pressure against her chest, restricting her breathing. Her head throbbed with pain. Blair opened her eyes slowly. She winced as her head still throbbed. She looked at the ground above her. Blair frowned and looked at her chest. She found herself to be strapped in her seat. The cabin of the chopper had been ripped apart. The glass had shattered on impact, scattering to the ground.

Blair reached up for her release. She grabbed onto the strap and pressed the release. Blair fell out of her seat. Her grip on the straps tightened as she hung from them. She groaned the movement aggravated her chest.

Blair looked down. She hung a least ten feet from the ground. Blair took a deep breath and released the strap. She braced herself as she dropped ten feet to the ground. The impact jarred her stiff and injured body. Her chest ached severally, the impact most likely bruise or broke a few of her ribs. However, her ribs seemed to be the only major injure Blair sustained.

Blair looked up at the chopper cabin. The cabin of her chopper was wedge in the tree above her. The rest of the chopper had broken off and scattered around the crash site. The debris was scattered all around Blair. Chunks of metal and burning pieces of the chopper surrounded Blair.

Blair stood from the ground and slowly made her way toward the second half of the chopper. The tail rotor had been ripped off in the crash and embedded into the ground The back end of the cabin lay about thirty feet from where Blair stood. She carefully climbed into the cabin, searching for the radio equipment.

The radio was beneath one of the seats. As Blair removed the radio, it fell apart in her hands. The casing was batter beyond repair. Blair heard components inside the radio rattling about as she moved it in her hand.

"Damnit." Blair sighed. She tossed the radio to the ground. So much for communication. Which meant, if Lucas and Wright made any attempt to contact her, their replies were left unanswered. At beast, the others would think she was dead.

Blair reached back under the seat for the med kit. She found it tucked beneath the seat, miraculously unscathed. Blair slung the bag on her back and climbed out of the wreckage. She looked around at her dark location.

The only light came from the burning wreckage. And if anyone or anything were nearby, they would see the fire and investigate. Blair wasn't safe at the crash site.

_There should be a local outpost two clicks east of this place._ Blair thought. She reached into her holster and removed her gun. She checked the clip before snapping it back into her gun.

Blair secured the bag around her shoulders. With her left arm around her chest for support and gun in her right hand, Blair started her journey into the dark forest. Her injured ribs caused her to move slower than normal. And it seemed likely that Blair would have to stop somewhere safe for the night and try for the outpost in the morning.

Each step took her further and further into the darkness. The light and warmth of the fires faded away behind her, leaving her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Realistically, traveling in the dark was stupid, but staying near an open flame where terminators could be hunters was even more dangerous.


	4. Chapter 4

Without any refugees or Lucas following him, Marcus reached the crash site in less time that it took reaching the outpost. Pieces of debris were still burning when Marcus reached the site. The Chopper had broken into three pieces. He found the tail rotor embedded in the ground, missing the rotor itself. The main cabin was titled on the ground thirty feet from the tail. The only piece missing was the control cabin.

Marcus searched the crash site. Several rotor blades were sticking up from the ground. Flaming debris was slowly losing fuel for the fire. He found what was left of the chopper, except the control cabin. He walked around, unexpectedly kicking something. Marcus knelt to the ground and lifted up the trashed radio.

_No wonder Blair didn't reply. _Marcus thought. He dropped the radio and walked into the back cabin of the chopper. He reached beneath the seat, but found nothing. The med kit was gone, which meant someone had searched the wreckage for anything useful. Marcus walked out of the cabin and continued searching the crash site.

Marcus sighed in frustration. He slammed his fist into the tree he stood by. Suddenly a metal screeched echoed above him. Marcus looked up at the tree. The control cabin was struck in the branches above him. Even in the limited lighting, Marcus could see Blair's empty seat in the cabin. The restraints were unlatched, hanging loosely in the air.

Marcus looked down from the treetop. His eyes scanned along the ground for Blair's impact on the ground. He caught sight of footprints in the ground. The only prints he'd found besides his own. They were smaller than his, more refined. Marcus followed the footprints around the site. They moved back to the cabin and then away. However, the footprints moved away from the crash site in the opposite direction Marcus had come from.

Marcus shook his head. He followed the footprints from the crash site, away from the outposts' direction.


	5. Chapter 5

Blair had no idea how long or how far she'd traveled, but she knew she couldn't keep walking much longer. Each step was like a stab to her ribs. Her breathing came in constricted gasps. Blair eased herself against a tree. She had gone as far as her body would allow.

Blair grabbed the med bag trap and eased the bag off her back. She set the bag on the ground and eased herself down to the ground. Blair eased her back against the trunk of the tree. She unzipped her jacket and carefully prodded her ribs. Her fingers gently pressed against her left rib cage. She bit back a groan as she found the tender part of her ribs. Blair pulled back her hand and zipped up her jacket.

She exhaled slowly, looking around. Blair remembered looking over the map with Marcus and Lucas before takeoff. There was an outpost nearby she was sure of it. It was only a matter of time before Blair found it. So why hadn't she found any signs of the outpost yet? The only reason she could think of was…she'd gone the wrong direction. Blair hoped that wasn't the case.

A sharp whistle caught Blair's attention. Blair rose to her feet, as fast as she could without giving away her injuries.

Someone stepped out of the trees, about twenty feet from Blair. She could see his face clearly in the moonlight, but she could make out his figure despite his baggy clothes. He was short, possibly five two. His had a bulky build as he had several different types of clothes draping over his body. He had to be bald or balding since his head was wrapped up.

"What's a pretty little thing like you, doing out here alone?" he asked.

Blair kept her composure. "I'm looking for some people."

He nodded, stepping closer. "Well, you certainly have found some."

It was then Blair noticed four more figures step out from behind the trees. They had taken the time to move around her, encircling her.

"Looks like." Blair said. "Sorry to say you guys aren't who I'm looking for."

The man in front of her shrugged his shoulders. "How can you be so sure?"

Blair tightened her grip on her gun. "I can read people very well."

"Well that's too bad." The man said. "Because you sure as hell are who we're waiting for."

The men began to move in on Blair. She raised her gun, showing it to all of them.

"Stay back." Blair warned.

Someone laughed behind her. Blair turned just as he swung at her. He held something in his hand that contacted with Blair's hand. It was hard, but t made no echo on impact with her hand. A branch. The branch slammed in her hand, knocking the gun from her grasp.

Blair cried out in pain, recoiling her arm toward her chest. Her hand trembled against her chest. Blair seethed in pain.

The bald man picked up her gun. "You shouldn't point guns at people. Might hurt them."

The laughing continued around her.

"I don't need a gun to hurt someone." Blair stated. She moved fast, faster than she should have. Blair swung her leg up and kicked the bald man in the chest. He stumbled backwards.

The man with the branch swung at Blair again, slamming the branch into her chest. The air was force out of Blair's lung with violent force. Blair jerked forward, choking on nothing. She bent over, trying to regain her breathing. Then another strike came to the back of her leg. Blair dropped to her knees in pain. She looked up just as the branch came at her head. Blair didn't have enough time to move. The branch crashed down across Blair's face. Blair's head snapped to the side from the force, collapsing on the ground.

Blair groaned and pushed herself up with her good arm. She winced, only causing herself more pain. She tried crawling away despite the pain enraging from her chest and hand.

"Bitch." Someone snapped.

Blair felt one of the men grab her foot and dragged her from her escape. She groaned as the movements jarred her injuries further. Another man came up beside her and kicked her onto her back. Blair seethed in pain. The man with the stick stood above Blair. He forced Blair's hands by her head. He slammed the stick on her throat, practically choking her. Blair's hands grabbed the stick and tried to pry it off her throat.

"Hold her down." Someone said.


	6. Chapter 6

It was silent as he wandered through the forest. Marcus had followed Blair's footprints for close to an hour. She'd headed almost two miles west, away from the outpost. From her prints, Blair was having difficulty moving. Though it was the likeliest of possibilities, the thought of Blair traipsing through the forest injured didn't settle well with Marcus. Even injured, Blair could give anyone hell if she needed.

Then the silence was broken. A sharp cry echoed through the forest. Marcus had heard that cry several times before, though he'd always wished he never had to hear it again.

Marcus started running toward the source of the cry. His hearing picked up movement ahead of him. There were six people total. Five moving fast, one slow. He heard a kick, followed by a fall. Then another cry.

"Hold her down." He heard.

That was when Marcus found them. He charged at them at full force. The closest man turned right as Marcus slammed his fist into his face. The man flew back and fell to the ground. The next man was ready. He punched Marcus hard, but it had no effect on him. Marcus turned his head back to the man. The man tried to throw another punch, but Marcus caught it. He tightened his grip around the man's fist, breaking the bones in his hands in the process. The man screamed in pain and dropped to his knees. Marcus kicked the man to the ground and turned to the other three men.

The man pinning Blair's throat let go. He charged at Marcus swinging the branch around. Marcus ducked the swing branch. When the man swung the branch a second time, Marcus caught it in his hand. He ripped the branch out of the man's grasp. The man backpedaled, stumbling over his own feet.

Another man rose from Blair's side, raising a gun. He fired several times on Marcus. Each bullet hit him square in the chest. Marcus jerked as each bullet hit him direct. The man's eyes widened in fear and stepped back, still firing on Marcus. Marcus swung the branch in his hand and knocked the gun from the man's hand. The man cried out in pain as he cradled his hand. He looked up at Marcus and scrambled backwards.

Marcus dropped the branch and turned back to the last man. The man was lying on the ground unconscious at Blair's feet. Blair was sitting up, bracing her chest with her arm. Blair looked up as Marcus walked to her side.

"Took your sweet time, didn't you?" Blair said. She held out her hand.

Marcus smirked, helping Blair to her feet. "Hey, you're the one who went the wrong direction."

"Alright, you crash a chopper and tell me how disoriented you are." Blair replied. As she straightened up, she doubled over in pain groaning.

Marcus knelt in front of her, keeping her upright. "Let me have a look."

Ever since his liberation of Skynet's, Marcus was able to use his cybernetics to the resistance advantage. One of which being able to scan for injuries on a body.

Marcus focused his eyes and scanned Blair's chest cavity. His human vision adjusted. Blair clothes vanished. Her muscles and veins followed. Marcus looked over her rib cage. Four of her ribs were broken, but only a hairline fracture. He looked at her hand. Two metacarpi had been broken, her ring finger and pinky. Thankfully, her knee hadn't sustained any fractures, but Marcus figured Blair would have a bruise for a few weeks.

Marcus looked up at Blair, reverting his eyesight.

Blair met his eyes. "That bad, huh?"

"Four ribs and two in your hand." Marcus answered.

Blair winced as she shrugged. "Could've been worse. Did you guys make it to the outpost?"

Marcus rose to his feet. "Yeah. Lucas sent word to the base."

"And?" Blair asked.

"They're sending another transport at oh six hundred." Marcus answered.

"How much time do we have?" Blair asked.

"Five hours." Marcus replied.

"How far is the outpost?"

"Four miles."

Blair nodded. "We can make four miles in five hours."

"Not if you're walking." Marcus said.

Blair frowned. "Excuse me."

"You made two miles in three hours, Blair. And that was before you had your leg bashed." Marcus explained.

"I can make it." Blair replied.

Marcus chuckled. "Bull."

"Then what do you have in mind?" Blair asked.

Marcus took Blair's left arm and turned. He grabbed her left knee and lifted her up. He carefully pulled Blair onto his back. Blair's right arm slowly came around his neck.

"Interesting plan." Blair said.

"Careful, plan B was carrying you in my arms." Marcus replied.

Blair smiled next to his ear. "You would, huh?"

Marcus nodded. "In a heartbeat."


	7. Chapter 7

The transport pulled onto the desert at oh six hundred, just as instructed. The M35 two and a half ton cargo truck roared as it tore through the desert heading for the base. The likelihood of the Aerial tracking the truck was smaller than tracking another chopper.

The refugees were set up in the back of the truck behind the cloth canopy. The refugees were slumped together, exhausted and nervous about their journey. They bounced in the truck as they traveled along the bumpy road.

Marcus was sitting near the cab of the truck, on the floor. He could have joined Lucas in the cab with their driver, but he'd taken it for several reasons. One being to make sure everyone had a seat of their own. Second, to keep Blair company on the way to the base. They'd returned to the outpost with two hours to spare. The outpost medic had bandages Blair's hand and ribs immediately, but she would need better care once they reached the base. The medic advised Blair to remain motionless throughout the trip back to base.

So Marcus sat on the floor. His back and legs reach across the gap between he seats. His left side was leaning against the cab frame. Blair's head lay on his legs, her head propped with his jacket. Her bandaged hand lay across her chest. Her eyes had been closed since Marcus slipped beneath her head.

Marcus watched out the back as the desert passed them. He still wasn't used to anything he's woken up to. The terminator's were one thing, but Marcus wasn't used to the people who weren't part of the resistance.

"Hey Marcus."

Marcus looked down. Blair was looking up at him. "Thought you were asleep."

Blair smirked. "This ain't the easiest thing to sleep on."

Marcus nodded.

"Anyway, thanks for coming after me." Blair said.

Marcus smile slightly. "Anytime."

Blair reached up with her left hand and grabbed Marcus's hand. Marcus squeezed Blair's hand lightly and looked back out the truck.


	8. Chapter 8

okay, how bad was thta?


End file.
